degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hero vs. Villain/@comment-25598148-20141226001351
This isn't news or a new story at all, like I complain about it all the time. But I just fucking hate my dad, tbh. He's just a little brat, a little bitch. I mean, honestly...what is he, late 30's, early 40s? I don't even know, I stopped counting and giving shit about him a long time ago. He just makes me so mad. I love the majority of my family, I just hate the gatherings because of him. I mean, I say I just hate him and my sister with passion. One of my sisters, well, she's my rock, when I moved to Arizona, she gave me this eeyore sweatshirt because she was staying here in MA, and honestly if you asked anyone who knew me in AZ - I wore that shit nearly every day my whole 3 years there, just having that I needed it because I missed her too much, and she protected me when my other sister would hit me, and she buys me "orea cookie monsters" a drink at Marylou's every week because she knows I love them. My other sister though, the one I hate, very physical and psychologically abusive for long as I can remember...but I barely see her anymore...but it's been 3 years of that so far, last month marked 3 years she's been away in a group home...and ngl. I'm sort of getting over past with her because it's a different time and I shouldn't hold grudge that long - though, debatably, she caused the onset of my mental issues... but I'm over it. She still teases me sometimes but it isn't the same, it's just a thing siblings do. My father though, is a whole different story, ugh. I say this to people all the time, but really, if I ever disappear randomly it may just be because of my dad. Massachusetts people/massholes - bad drivers to begin, but my dad has serious anger issues. When we left my aunts house (earlier than usual because my mom has work at 6 am, plus they need to drive my sister home to Arlington) he does this thing he does when he's mad aka prolly 60~% he drives, and he speeds out of control/really wreckless, we've almost crashed SO MANY times because of this. And he just storms out of the house and says nothing in goodbye to his family...and is fighting with my mom the whole way home. Like why does he need to be such a dick? Like honestly motherfucker (omg i can't believe i actually just am thinking this - really mad thats a sign), you have this basic ass job and you drive around MA all day fixing computers, you don't work until a usual starting time, whereas mom has to get up around 5 usually, while you'll get a lot more hours of sleep so grow the fuck up you fucking twat I honestly can not stand you, UGH. He's just such a lil bitch he has to stop Just had to rant that out